Captured: Part I
by trippaz12
Summary: A group called The Spaniard Mafia kidnaps Jessie, Bertram and the kids! What do they want? Read and find out! And please R&R! Rated M for language.


**The Ross Household, the kitchen**

"Ha-ha-ha, moby-lae, angry am I today! The last day of school's today! I think I'll-"

"BERTRAM! Can you _please _stop singing? We're trying to eat here!" Luke exclaimed.

"Can you start showering? We're trying to stay alive here!" Bertram shot back.

"Meh-meh-meh." they both said.

"I cannot _wait _to go to Mom and Dad's rental mansion in Malibu!" Emma exclaimed.

"I know! Mom's reserving a whole room for Chubby the Bear!" Zuri said.

Luke took a bite of his waffle. After he swallowed, he began feeling weak. Then, he lost consciousness, tumbling down to the floor with his chair.

"Um, is he okay?" Jessie asked, pointing at him.

"Yes," Ravi said, "He probably just stayed up too late playing Cyborg Renegades."

Emma and Zuri took a bite of their waffles, and the same thing happened to them.

Jessie was starting to get suspicous. "Okay, that's weird..."

Ravi ate a bite of his waffle, and was immeadiately knocked unconscious too.

Jessie was full-on frantic now. "Bertram, what was in those waffles?!" she asked, panicked.

"I don't know!" Bertram said with his eyes wide, "Look, these are just frozen toaster waffles!" He held up an Eggo box.

Jessie went around and checked each of the kids' pulses. "Well, they're not dead, they're just unconscious." Jessie said.

"Oh, thank the Lord." Bertram didn't like the Ross kids, but he would never kill them.

In relief, they both drank their orange juice, and, of course, got knocked out.

What none of them knew, was that someone had roofied their breakfast.

**Anonymous POV**

I pulled out my phone and sent a text message:

The Rosses have been roofied, repeat, the Rosses have been roofied.

As of now, my plan was in full swing.

Luke woke up in a dark room, the only item in the room being a TV in the top left corner. He looked to his right and saw Emma, tied to a chair and unconscious.

_Oh my God! _ he thought, _What's happening? _He actually had a million thoughts going through his head, when the room suddenly lit up a little, when a tall, bulky man with a goatee and a buzz-cut walked into the room, followed by a slightly shorter guy with blonde hair. The blonde guy didn't look much older than a college senior.

"I drugged their food, just you like you asked." the blonde dude said.

"Thanks, James. I know I can always count on you." the bigger guy said in a deep voice.

He handed James a bundle of $100 bills. "Thanks, Leonard." James said, then walked out of the room.

Leonard pulled a shotgun out from behind the door and aimed it at Luke.

"Ok, kid, you answer my question, and nobody gets hurt. Now, where do your parents keep their cash?!" he demanded

Luke felt his face get hot. "I don't know!" he cried. Leonard kicked his chair backwards. He was now towering over him like a giant. He put the gun closer to Luke's face. "Like hell you don't know! Where do they keep it?!"

That loud shout woke Emma right up. She saw what was happening.

"DON'T KILL MY BROTHER!" she screamed.

"Shut up!" Leonard yelled, and whacked her across the face with the back of the gun. Her nose began to drip blood.

He pointed the gun back at Luke. "Where do they keep their damn money?!" he bellowed.

Luke was getting frustrated. "I already told you, I don't know! And even if I did know, I sure as hell wouldn't tell you!"

That did it. Leonard shot him in the bicep muscle, knocking him unconscious again.

"STOP!" Emma screeched at the top of her lungs. Leonard ignored her. Her anger filled her up with enough strength to free herself from the ropes, which she did. She walked over to the huge man that stood before her. She had picked the wrong day to wear her Arturo Vitali heels though, because Leonard heard the loud _clomp _as they hit the ground, so he immeadiately turned around and kicked her in the stomach, causing her to fall backward and hit the wall. He cocked the shotgun and shot her in the leg, her kneecap shattering.

Emma let out a pained screech.

In the room that they were in, Jessie and Bertram saw the pain and torture that Luke and Emma were enduring on the TV. Tears were dripping down Jessie's cheeks.

"YOU GUYS ARE MONSTERS!" she cried.

"Relax, carrot-top." The guy in the room with them said, "Now, hopefully, I'll only need to ask y'all this once: where do Morgan and Christina keep their greens?"

Bertram knew the answer to that. "In the cabinet above the stove, next to the Milano cookies." he said.

The guy slapped his face, shading his eyes. "Not their collard greens, fatass, their cash!"

"We're not telling you shit!" Jessie exlaimed.

The guy punched her in the eye. "You better tell me, or I'll have to be even more rough than I'm already bein'."

"They never told us where they kept it. So why don't you jackasses let us go!" she replied.

He kicked her chair backwards. "Tell me where the motherf***in' cash is, doll face."

"I don't know where they keep their stupid cash!"

He kicked her in the nose. It began dripping blood.

"Damn, Jessie, why don't ya just cave and tell me the location? Even ya' mother knew when to give up."

Jessie felt a mix of frustration, anger, and sadness. "What do you know about my mom?!" she demanded.

The guy chuckled, "You kiddin'? Back in 1983, those brats' captor, Leonard, hired me to put her to sleep."

She looked up at him with sad eyes. "_You _killed my mom?!"

"Yep. In his high school years, Leonard was sweet on ya' mama, but she was taken by your dad. So, after ya' parents got married and had you, he gave me the big bucks to put the drop on her. He said that if he couldn't have her, then nobody could."

Jessie said nothing. She just lie on the floor, bawling her eyes out.

Bertram just sat their in shock.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
